ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Wagner
| awards = Inkpot Award 1988 | website = | subcat = American | birth_date= }} Matt Wagner (born October 9, 1961) is an American comics artist and writer who is best known as the creator of the series Mage and Grendel. Career Matt Wagner's first published comic book work was Comico Primer #2 (1982), which was the first appearance of Grendel. In addition to his creator-owned series Mage and Grendel, he has worked on comics featuring the Demon and Batman as well as such titles as Sandman Mystery Theatre. In 1991, he illustrated part of the "Season of Mists" story arc in Neil Gaiman's The Sandman series. He wrote and drew Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity a limited series featuring DC's three major heroes in 2003. He followed it with Batman and the Monster Men''Manning "2000s" in Dougall, p. 286: "Writer/artist Matt Wagner utilized the Monster Men from [''Batman #1] as well as their creator, Dr. Hugo Strange." and Batman and the Mad Monk''Manning "2000s" in Dougall, p. 291: "The second in his 'Dark Moon Rising' series, writer/artist Matt Wagner dug up another Golden Age gem in the person of the Mad Monk in this six-issue follow-up to ''Batman and the Monster Men." in 2006. His other projects include Madame Xanadu for Vertigo, with artist Amy Reeder Hadley. He has produced numerous comics covers, including painted ones for Green Arrow and has written several Green Hornet limited series for Dynamite Entertainment. Outside comics, Wagner provided art for the 1984 Villains & Vigilantes adventure Battle Above the Earth written by Steven Crow. Personal life Wagner currently resides in Portland, Oregon with his wife Barbara Schutz (Diana Schutz's sister). Wagner is an atheist.April 2000 interview conducted Christopher Butcher by for PopImage: "I don't practice any religion but consider myself fascinated and well-versed with the entire schism. I describe myself as an atheist which seems to scare a LOT of people. But the other day my son asked me, "Dad, what God do you believe in?" And I answered "All of them." After making my own myths for so long, I can't really accept the unbending views of anyone else's version." Awards and nominations * 1988: ** Nominated for "Best Writer" Eisner Award, for Grendel ** Won an Inkpot Award * 1993: ** Won "Best Finite Series/Limited Series" Eisner Award, for Grendel: War Child ** Nominated for "Best Writer/Artist" Eisner Award, for Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight: "Faces" ** Nominated for "Best Cover Artist" Eisner Award, for Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight: "Faces" ** Nominated for "Best Inker" Eisner Award, for Grendel: War Child * 1995: Nominated for "Best Writer" Eisner Award, for Sandman Mystery Theatre * 1999: ** Won "Best Anthology" Eisner Award, for Grendel: Black, White, and Red ** Won "Best Short Story" Eisner Award, for "Devil's Advocate" in Grendel: Black, White, and Red #1 ** Nominated for "Best Writer" Eisner Award, for Grendel: Black, White, and Red Bibliography : The Hero Defined'', cover by Matt Wagner.]] Comico * Grendel #1–3 (1983–84) * Grendel vol. 2 #1–40 (1986–90) * Mage #1–15 (1984–86) * Magebook #1–2 (1985) * Primer #2, 5 (1982–83) * Silverback #1–3 (1989) Dark Horse Comics * Dark Horse Presents #40, 45 (1990); Fifth Anniversary Special #1 (1991) * Grendel Tales: Devil's Choices #1 (1995) * Grendel Tales: Devils and Deaths #1 (1994) * Grendel Tales: Homecoming #1–3 (1994–95) * Grendel Tales: The Devil's Hammer #1–2 (1994) * Grendel: Behold the Devil #0, #1–8 (2007–08) * Grendel: Black, White, and Red #1–4 (1998–99) * Grendel: Devil's Legacy #1–5 (2000) * Grendel: War Child #1–10 (1992–93) * The Terminator: One Shot #1 (1991) DC Comics * The Batman Adventures Annual #1 (1994) * Batman Black and White #3 (1996) * Batman/Grendel #1–2 (1993) * Batman/Grendel vol. 2 #1–2 (1996) * Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #28–30 (1992) * Batman/Riddler: –The Riddle Factory #1 (1995) * Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity #1–3 (2003) * Batman and the Mad Monk #1–6 (2006–07) * Batman and the Monster Men #1–6 (2006) * The Demon vol. 2 #1–4 (1987) * The Demon vol. 3 #22 (1992) * Doctor Mid-Nite #1–3 (1999) * The Sandman #25 (1991) * Secret Origins Special #1 (1989) * Who's Who in the DC Universe #4–6, 8, 16 (1990–92) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe '' #6 (1985) Vertigo * ''House of Mystery Halloween Annual #1–2 (2009–10) * Madame Xanadu #1–29 (2008–11) * Sandman Midnight Theatre #1 (1995) * Sandman Mystery Theatre #1–60, Annual #1 (1993–98) * Vertigo: Winter's Edge #1 (1998) Dynamite Entertainment * Django/Zorro #1–7 (2014–15) * Green Hornet: Year One #1–12 (2010–11) * Grendel vs. The Shadow (2014) * The Shadow #100 (2015) * The Shadow: Year One #1–10 (2013–14) * The Spirit #1–13 (2015–16) * Zorro #1–20 (2008–10) * Zorro Rides Again #1–12 (2011–12) Image Comics * Mage #1–15 (1997–99) Legendary Comics * The Tower Chronicles: Dreadstalker #1–10 (2014–15) * The Tower Chronicles: Geisthawk #1–4 (2012–13) Marvel Comics * Savage Hulk #1 (1996) * Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #1 (2001) References External links * * *Matt Wagner at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *Matt Wagner at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:1961 births Category:American atheists Category:American comics artists Category:American comics writers Category:Artists from Portland, Oregon Category:Comic book letterers Category:Comics colorists Category:Comics inkers Category:Inkpot Award winners Category:Living people Category:Role-playing game artists Category:Writers from Portland, Oregon